Moonrise
by Infamoux
Summary: Brooklyn is watching a sunset alone and thinking about a certain blading enigma. When the subject of his thoughts turns up and joins him, Brooklyn’s self-control is the only thing stopping him from ravishing the younger teen. But can it hold out? Yaoi.


**Sunset Moon**

**Summary:** Brooklyn is watching a sunset alone and thinking about a certain blading enigma. When the subject of his thoughts turns up and joins him, Brooklyn's self-control is the only thing stopping him from ravishing the younger teen. But can it hold out? Yaoi. One-shot.

**Pairings:** Brooklyn/Kai

**Side-Pairings:** None.

**Warnings:** Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *pouts***

Except the storyline, that is. *Cheers up a bit*

**Yay my second one-shot! ^^ I decided to try my hand at romance. Tell me what you think, 'kay? Oh and this is ****YAOI**** 'cause I don't really like any of the girls in Beyblade. *shrugs* I started writing this before I went to Rawalpindi to meet my cousins. That was over a week ago and I'm finishing this now, so don't mind if the mood seems to change somewhere in the middle, please. ^^; **

**Sankyuu, enjoy! ^^**

**~*~*~*~**

Brooklyn sighed.

He just couldn't get those eyes out of his mind.

Ruby-red that burned with a deep, mysterious—almost unfathomable—inner passion; Flashing with an inner glory that would put any priceless gem to shame.

Eyes that seemed to follow his thoughts no matter where he went.

Dark when moody, flaring when angry, sparkling when humorous, soft when addressing friends, sharp when calculating, sparking when passionate, empty when lost, sorrowful when sad… He had never seen so many emotions being expressed merely by the flicker of a glance or the batting of an eyelash before he met Kai Hiwatari.

Laying back into the sweet-smelling grass on the sloping hill, he stared up at the pale grey-blue sky. It didn't seem like a sunset at all. The sun had dipped almost entirely below the horizon by now, and the wispy, wind-blown clouds—which were a dusky gold on the side facing the sun and pale pink on the other—were the only things in the sky showing signs of a sunset. The moon had already risen even though—he checked the delicate wristwatch that was fastened on his wrist—it was just thirteen minutes past eight. The moon was waxing; it was just a little larger than a perfect half, but its craggy surface shone with a bright silvery-white light that was reflected in the pale, tea-pink halo of clouds around it.

'_Kai Hiwatari,'_ Brooklyn sighed again. The mere name was exotic. And the name was nothing compared to the person it belonged to.

Dual-colored hair, slate-grey in the front and midnight-blue at the back; pale, flawless skin encasing a toned—though not overly-built—body; high cheekbones adorned with blue, shark fin-shaped tattoos; and, of course, those _magnificent_ _eyes_.

The sun was completely below the horizon by now and the grey-blue shade of the sky was darkening with every passing moment. The wispy clouds were losing their unusual color and had now blended in with the now royal blue sky.

Looks definitely weren't all there was to Kai. Sure he liked to give the image that he was a cold, heartless, and arrogant blader, but that wasn't true at all. In truth he was nice, caring, gentle, and, at times, a little unsecure. Brooklyn had seen the emotions in those beautiful eyes of his, felt the warm feelings that Kai had for his teammates and friends, heard the hidden meaning behind every 'hn', 'whatever', or 'I don't care' uttered by the blading enigma.

Admittedly, he had developed a crush on the younger teen.

'_But he'll never feel the same way anyway so I should stop brooding about it,' _Brooklyn sighed again before pouting cutely to himself.

"Do you sigh so much _all_ the time?" asked a quietly amused voice.

Brooklyn jumped; he had been so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the quiet footsteps padding through the grass till their owner had spoken.

He sat up and looked over his shoulder to see the subject of his thoughts standing behind him with his arms crossed and a slight smirk on his pale-pink, full lips.

Gah.

_Those lips._

Only when Kai cleared his throat to get his attention did he realize that he'd been staring at Kai's lips. And literally drooling at the sight. He blushed and quickly looked away, indiscreetly wiping at the corner of his mouth with his thumb to remove the incriminating saliva. He quickly tried to regain his composure, put on a slight smile and turned back to Kai.

"Umm… How long have you been there?"

"A little while."

"Oh 'kay."

Finding Brooklyn on his walk was a lucky break for Kai; he had always enjoyed the older blader's company and felt like he could really open up to him. Plus he had felt this strange attraction to the blading genius; something he had never felt for anyone else before. It was a pretty weird feeling; every time he saw the older male, he'd feel like there were butterflies in his stomach, and every time they were alone together, he'd feel hot and cold at the same time, he'd stutter, he'd trip, he'd blush like a crushing schoolgirl and basically make a complete fool of himself.

Kai tilted his head to the side a bit before asking, "Can I join you?"

"Huh? Oh, I mean, u-um sure." Brooklyn stuttered, _'Real smooth, Brooklyn.' _He mentally berated himself, _'Now he'll think you're a loser for sure.'_

"So…" Kai began, smiling slightly, "What're you doing out here this late?"

"Just enjoying the moonrise," Brooklyn smiled back.

Kai studied Brooklyn for a moment before he realized that it was his turn to speak, and, spreading his legs out in front of himself and leaning back on his elbows he commented, "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

Brooklyn turned to face Kai and—seeing how the moonlight gave the enigma's skin a translucent glow and how it made his hair throw playful shadows around his beautiful eyes, making him look cuter and more vulnerable than ever—smiled a little wider and replied, "It sure is."

Catching the double meaning behind the words, Kai blushed a bit and turned his head towards Brooklyn and, tilting his head at an angle, blinked cutely up at him, noticing how close the older teen was. The moonlight made Brooklyn's hair turn a darker shade of orange than it really was and made his eyes glimmer when they caught the light. He looked like a dark angel.

Kai wondered idly how Brooklyn's hair would feel if he ran his hand through it before he caught himself and his eyes widened a bit in surprise. _'Where did that thought come from?'_ he thought, blushing pink.

Brooklyn saw the young enigma's changing expressions and the light dusting of pink that now covered his cheeks and felt a sudden hope that maybe the enigma really _did_ feel the same way as he did.

'_Only one way to find out,' _Brooklyn smirked slightly and leaned closer to Kai—close enough for his lips to be only a breath away from Kai's—making the younger teen emit a tiny gasp at the proximity.

"B-Brooklyn?" Kai stuttered, blushing even more and curling a strand of his hair behind his ear.

That was the end of Brooklyn's self-control.

He closed the gap between them, claiming Kai's soft lips with his own in a slow and sweet kiss, all the time looking into Kai's eyes to see how he would react. Kai's eyes widened but he didn't push him away. Brooklyn poured all of his feelings for the Phoenix into the kiss and continued softly massaging Kai's lips with his own; drawing tiny mewls from the enigmatic teen. Kai's eyes gradually slid shut and he slowly started to respond to the kiss.

That was all the encouragement Brooklyn needed; he straddled Kai's petite waist and, placing his hands on both sides of Kai's head, leaned down to kiss him again, this time more passionately, drawing soft moans from the younger teen. He licked Kai's lower lip, requesting entrance and making the enigma underneath him part his lips with a soft gasp that turned into a pleasurable moan as Brooklyn ran his tongue over Kai's. Brooklyn explored every fraction of Kai's hot mouth with his tongue; the sweet aromas of grass, wildflowers, and Kai—apple cider sprinkled with cinnamon—mingling together and making him feel giddy.

Kai felt just as light-headed; running his hand through Brooklyn's soft hair and then entangling his fingers in the silky strands to pull Brooklyn closer to himself, with his other arm wrapped around the blading genius's neck, as their tongues battled for dominance. A battle that Brooklyn quickly won and Kai's body went limp as Brooklyn's tongue stroked his tongue slowly.

Bathed in the silver-white light of the Lady of the Night, the scene around them looked like it belonged in a fairytale; the moon-bleached grass swaying lightly in the breeze that carried the scent of wildflowers in it, the stars twinkling in the sky like diamonds scattered over black satin, and the two lovers lost in their passionate embrace.

Finally, the need for air became too much for them and they broke apart. Panting slightly from the lack of air and the heat of the passionate moment, Brooklyn rested his forehead against Kai's and smiled as he looked into his new boyfriend's eyes. Kai smiled back softly, "Now I finally know what that feeling I got around you was. Thank you."

Brooklyn smirked—"Glad I could be of service."—before capturing Kai's lips with his own again.

**~*~*~*~**

**Squeee! xD After Miguel/Kai, this is my favorite pairing! xD *Huggles Brooklyn and Kai***

**First ever romance, yaoi, and Brooklyn/Kai. (LOL)**

**I'll be doing some Miguel/Kai ones and a Tala/Kai next. ^^**

**This one's a bit shorter than my last one but I'm still pretty happy with how it turned out. ^^**

**Click 'Review'! You know you want to.**

**Infa~**


End file.
